Roleplay
by XphiaDP
Summary: My friends and I have a KH roleplay that we do quite often at school. This is a collection of all of our antics that I feel are worthy for others to see. Hope you enjoy!
1. 11-22-2014

**I AM** **SOOOOO** **SORRY! I know I haven't posted anything in a while and that's mainly because school started and a bunch of stuff happened (including three concerts/auditions in the same freaking week) so I haven't been able to write much. I'm not abandoning anything though! With that said, let's get on to what I am actually posting here!**

**My friends and I have this Kingdom Hearts roleplay that we do quite often and this happened... (Roxas seriously did this but it wasn't to Sora. Though we reenacted it with Sora.)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts.**  
**_**  
Roxas entered the band room with the intent of getting his guitar. Sora stood by his new girlfriend chatting casually not noticing the nobody. A smirk grew on Roxas's face as a plan formed in his mind. Time for some well deserved payback.

Roxas suddenly ran up to Sora wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulder. Sora turned to the blond confused.

"Roxas, what the heck are you doing?" He asked. Roxas smiled sweetly.

"Oh I just wanted you to tell your mom thanks for all the make up and stuff." Roxas began. Sora's eyes widened.

"Roxas, stop," Sora said forcefully.

"I'll be sure to return it the next time I spend the night!" Roxas said with an overly innocent voice. Before Sora could do anything, Roxas took off grabbing his guitar on the way out of the room.

Though Roxas was not there to see the aftermath, Ventus was watching the entire ordeal trying to keep his laughter quiet.

Sora's girlfriend stared at him with an odd expression while Sora glared at the space the blond had been. The poor girl whispered a question into Sora's ear and we can only guess what it could have been. Sora quickly shook his head before excusing himself. He stormed out of the room yelling, "ROXAS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" You could hear laughter coming from down the hallway.

It was at this point that Ventus allowed himself to double over in a fit of laughter. After a moment, he wiped a tear from his eye and went off in search of Lea. Boy, did he have a story to tell...  
**_**  
**And that's what happened. I (Ventus) wasn't actually at the scene but Roxas came back with this story. It's true though because I asked the guy she (yeah our Roxas is a she) did it to and he had done very** **colorful** **things to say on the experience...**

**I'm not a** **YAOI** **shipper but this was too perfect not to write. If you want to hear more about our roleplay antics just tell me in the comments and I'll keep you updated!**


	2. 12-1-2014

**I am back with more roleplay weirdness. Today's adventure - chorus.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. My friends' randomness belongs to us.**

Fifth period, otherwise known as chorus, was always a class to look forward to. It was the one time during school hours that Ventus, Roxas, Sora, Axel, and Namine could meet up. Axel wasn't in the class but he was right across the hall in guitar. He always stopped in before the bell.

The bell has just rung and everyone was heading to their seats. Sora and Ventus said their goodbyes to Axel but Roxas had other plans. He hugged the redhead's arm refusing to let go until Sora pried the nobody off. Pouting, the blond got his music from the table before walking to his seat. Ventus watched amused from his place in the front of the soprano section.

After that, all was well until around the middle of class. The teacher had given them a small break and Ventus was talking with Namine. Their conversation was interrupted when Sora started calling for Ventus.

"Ven! Roxas bit me!"

"What?" Ventus said confused turning in his seat to the tenor section to find that Roxas had indeed bit Sora. The nobody in question shrugged when he saw Ventus's questioning look.

"He shoved his arm in my face," he answered simply. Ventus facepalmed. When he looked up, he saw Sora shoving his arm in his other's face again. Roxas promptly bit the said arm. Ventus sighed as Sora came over pushing up his sleeve.

"He left marks!" the brunet boy said pointing to a semi circle of red indentions in his arm. Ventus chuckled.

"That's what you get for annoying him."

"Marks Ven! He left teeth marks!" Ventus nodded and Sora groaned.

Namine, wondering what the fuss was all about, walked over to see what the commotion was all about. Seeing the bite marks on Sora's arm and the smirking face Roxas, she put it together rather quickly. She stormed up to Roxas.

"Bad! You don't bite people!" she scolded.

"He had it coming."

"You still don't bite people!"

Roxas shrugged again. It was at that moment the teacher returned and the subject had to be dropped until the bell.

Once class had ended, Roxas checked his phone like he normally does too find a message from Riku who attended a different school.

"SINCE WHEN DID RIKU HAVE A PSYCHOLOGY CLASS?"

**And that happened. We are so strange... Then in last period Rox bit Sora again...**


	3. 12-2-2014

**Sooooo... My friends have been telling me to put a couple snippets of our randomness on here. So here's more chorus!**

**Disclaimer: If I wish hard enough, maybe I will one day get it? _**

"Run this by me again... You slapped Sora with a snake?" Ventus asked his twin. Roxas nodded.

"It was a rubber one!"

"Still..."

_(-)_

"Roxas... You aren't allowed to hit Sora with a snake." Namine scolded. The blond waved off the scolding not really caring. "Promise me you wouldn't do it again," Namine continued.

"Yeah yeah. I won't. I'm not a heartless. Bum dum tiss!" the nobody said drumming on his invisible drum set. Cue facepalms from the entire group along with a couple snickers.

_(-)_

Sora was trying to get the teacher's attention. His hand was partially raised not even passing his shoulder. Roxas rolled his eyes at his others pathetic attempt at getting the teacher's attention. Namine turned out of boredom to see Sora. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sora, that is not how you raise your hand," she started bluntly.

"Thank you!" Roxas said glad that someone had finally said something about it. Sora groaned raising his hand a little higher though still not above his head. Roxas about him a disappointed look and grabbed the boy's elbow. He forced his somebody's arm up to its full height. Sora's head dropped and Namine nodded approvingly.

_After class:_

"Hey Sora, this is how you raise your hand," Namine said sticking her hand straight up in the air. Sora slapped her in the arm.

_(-)_

"Ow!"

The cry, though fairly quiet, was easily heard by those who knew it. Both Ventus and Namine turned their heads towards the culprit. Sora was currently glaring at Roxas. The nobody was asking innocently.

"Roxas punched me!" Sora said seeing the confused looks. The two turned to the blond who smiled widely. Then Ventus and Namine turned to each other.

"Apparently massage trains include punching to Roxas," Namine stated simply. Ventus nodded.

Oh chorus... Well this group ever have a normal class? **_ **

**Well that's that. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. LARP 1

**Well... this one requires some background knowledge...**

**So my parents plotted with Sora, Axel, and Roxas and they threw me a surprise birthday party. At this party we LARPed (live action role play) for about an hour and a half. It was an unspoken agreement that all our characters got stuck in our realm - meaning no keyblades, HP, magic, anything that you would actually find in the game. Here are some of the things that happened... This will be a multi-part series.**

**Oh yeah, because our characters would have no idea what most things at the party were, I won't use there actual names. However, I will put what the things actually are in parentheses.**

**Disclaimer: I'll hopefully own one of the games after Christmas.**

They were stuck. They had no idea where they were, what the heck was going on, or how they got there. All they knew was they were struck.

"Where's our HP bars?!" Roxas cried out. It was then that the quad realized the lack of the green health bar along with several other things.

"Our command attacks are gone!"

"Where's the magic meter?"

"My keyblade won't materialize!"

Shouts of distress and confusion erupted from the individuals. Somewhere in the confusion Roxas managed to annoy Sora as usual. Sora, again as usual, fight back.

"Roxas, I'll kill you!" He yelled lunging at his nobody.

Said nobody dodged happily shouting, "No HP bars! You can't kill me!"

Sora chased Roxas around the yard until Axel stepped between the two.

"Guys, focus! We need to find a portal," the redhead exclaimed. They took a breath and nodded. Ventus walked over to the group.

"So, where would we find a portal?" He asked. The others thought before Axel looked to the nearby woods.

"Hey guys, maybe if we run through the trees we would transport to Twilight Town like normal," he said. Sora's and Roxas's eyes lit up.

"Yeah that would work!" They chimed together. Ventus looked at them a little oddly.

"Guys... I don't think-"

Too late. The trio got a running start and rammed into the trees. They untangled themselves and tried again. Ventus continued trying to speak.

"It doesn't-"

BAM!

"Let's try again!"

"It didn't wo-"

BAM!

"I think we're almost there!"

"Guys I don't-"

BAM!

Ventus sighed as the group walked over sadly.

"It didn't work," Sora started.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Ventus said throwing his hands in the air.

"We can't get ice cream..." Roxas sniffled. All efforts after that were focused on comforting the poor boy.

**And that's just the beginning! I'll post parts of the LARP as I continue this so be in the look out.**


	5. 12-3-2014

**So this is what happened yesterday. We got smart and actually started writing down the stuff that happens in class so I can get an accurate tale. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Never have. Pretty sure I never will. **

It was a fairly normal morning.

Sora, Axel, Ventus, and Namine were chatting outside the guitar room waiting for Roxas to finish putting up his guitar. Sora was in the middle of a sentence when Roxas exited the room. The group didn't notice.

They did notice when a bag of Snickers Minis nailed Sora in the side. He cried out in pain and glared at the nobody. Everyone tried and failed to hide their laughter.

Roxas picked up the Snickers and smirked. Sora stormed away. The group quickly ran after him startling a student tying to get into the room. They eventually caught up and Roxas threw the Snickers again. They hit Sora's back. The blond picked them back up and once more did they find their target.

Sora was the one who picked them up this time. He threw them right back laughing. Roxas threw it again. The entire group was having trouble walking straight because of their laughter. A teacher got on to the group. They stopped. The poor student they almost ran over was still confused out of his mind.

_(-)_

_Chorus: _

Roxas entered the bright orange music room not expecting anything. Ventus and Axel met his at the door as they usually do and the three started talking.

Roxas put his stuff down when a call of "SORA ATTACHMENT!" rang out from a few feet away. Roxas barely had time to react before Sora pounced on the boy clamping his hand firmly over Roxas's mouth. Roxas struggled to get out of the grip but failed. He finally settled for his normal approach. He bit the hand. Sora ripped it away yelping.

"Roxas bit me! AGAIN!" he shouted to the group who was talking a couple feet away. Axel turned to look at him.

"Good."

Namine, finding that overly amusing, decided to write those quotes on the board. In no time the words were written on the whiteboard in the only color Namine could find - brown. She then tried to sign her name at the bottom.

Being fairly new to the fandom, spelling Namine, caused her quite some trouble. She spelled it _Naminae_. She was pretty close for a newbie. Sora, knowing that she had spelled it wrong, jumped up to correct her... Only to make it worse. He spelled it _Naminay_.

While this was happening, Roxas and Ventus were talking a few feet away.

"I think I ate a bit of his skin when I bit him," Roxas said an almost disgusted look on his face. Ventus raised an eyebrow.

"Serious?" he asked trying to write down their escapades on a spare sheet of paper for later reference. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. It got caught between by teeth."Ventus made a face.

It was at that point Roxas looked over to see Namine and Sora failing at spelling. He sighed and walked over. He snatched the marker from Sora and erased the name. In no time at all, he wrote out the name _Namine_.

"That is how it's done," Roxas said before returning to converse with Ventus. Shortly after, everyone had to go to their seats though.

Roxas, still thinking on the name Namine started singing it along to the chorus of "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na-min-e!"

Sora joined in knowing what Roxas was doing.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na-min-e!

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na-min-e!

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na-min-e!

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na-min-e!"

Ventus laughed as Namine glared slightly.

"I already feel stupid. You don't have to enhance it," she said bluntly. She turned to Ventus. "You're going to write that down right?" The boy nodded and began scribbling down on a sheet of paper the past few events.

It was at that moment that Axel entered the room once more. Roxas jumped up to greet the redhead and to figure out why he was in the chorus room after the bell. Then he returned to his seat where he and Sora proceeded to try to count the Na's they just sung in order for Ventus to write it all out later.

The process took a lot longer than you would think. They got so into it that they didn't notice Axel trying to the Roxas's attention. After a bit the older nobody got fed up and slammed his hands onto the younger's desk. Roxas screamed slightly almost jumping out of his skin. Axel explained the situation and Roxas jumped up to help. Axel then had to leave for his class.

When the boy returned, Sora put a hand on Roxas's seat which was right next to him. Sora smirked and said, "This seat is already taken." Roxas returned the smirk and sat down anyways. Right on top of Sora's hand. Sora's eyes widened.

"VEN. VEN. ROXAS SAT ON MY HAND," he called from across the room. Ventus turned and saw the situation. Sora pulled his hand out from under Roxas and Ventus watched amused.

After a moment, Namine called asking for the paper that the escapades were being written on. Roxas handed the paper down. Namine took it without problem. Roxas tired to pass down the pencil. He dropped it. He stretched down to grab it only to have his desk jam into his stomach. He stopped and sat back down. Namine picked up the pencil and they both laugh amused.

It was at that point that the teacher actually decided to start the class. Everyone quieted and settled down as they ran through Gloria Canon and Do you Want To Build a Snowman?. As they were reviewing Gloria, the teacher began talking about the different tones of the music.

"Don't sing bright like a daisy. Sing dark and covered like a tulip," she said. Namine turned to them.

"Did you hear that, Sora? She said don't sing like a daisy," she said. Roxas laughed nudging Sora.

"Sora's a daisy," the blond snickered.

After class, the group got together one more. Roxas and Ventus discussed "Sora Daisy" and "Roxas Tulip" before Sora jumped between the two. He then proceeded to twerk in front of Roxas. The nobody, horrified, acted on instinct and punched his other... in the butt.

_(-)_

After the craziness of chorus, Ventus and Namine have health. They hate it...a lot. You will not get any more details unless you are Roxas or Axel. Sora will not get details. Sora cannot handle details. Thank you. ~ Ventus and Namine

_(-)_

Namine was sitting upside down in her chair. After a sharp moment, she realized she was stuck.

"Ven! Help!" She cried. Ven looked up from his paper and groaned grabbing the girl's arm and trying to pull her up. It failed as he was behind her and trying to pull her in the opposite direction.

"Gah! I can't Namine," he said letting go of her arm. The girl struggled to sit up correctly.

"Thanks for your _help_ Ven!" She said forcefully. The boy the his hands on the air.

"I couldn't help! I'm not in the right position!" He defended. She glared.

_(-)_

After chorus, Roxas was isolated in World History.

Throughout the entire class period, he did (quite literally) nothing except write "Roxas Tulip" all over every visible paper in his passion.

And then he realized that they all must be turned in...

_(-)_

In the last period, Sora, Roxas, and Ventus meet up one more. Nothing happened because they had a massive project due and they had to get it done. Though Ventus stood have to help Roxas with formatting his essay.

**And all that only happened yesterday...**


	6. 12-4-2014

**So Thursday... there was a lot of fourth wall breaking.**

Much to the disappointment of Roxas, Ventus, Namine, both Axel and Sora did not show up at school. Roxas didn't have his main target and his best friend to tackle. Ventus didn't have his best friend. Namine didn't have her source of entertainment.

_(-)_

_Lunch:_

Roxas sat at the table screaming at his DS. Ventus, curious about what all the commotion was all about, walked over and looked at the screen.

"Re:Coded?" He asked seeing the bugs furiously attacking the poor brunet on the device. Roxas nodded as he jumped onto the platform leading to the boss fight in Agrabah. Ventus watched in silence as the boy slowly defeated the heartless screaming Christmas carols at the DS. Ventus nodded in understanding as Roxas screamed when Sora's HP turned red. Roxas quickly started jumping off the platform. Ventus shot him a weird look.

"It doesn't kill you when you jump off," his twin explained leading Sora to jump off the platform again. "So I just keep jumping off until my Cura is recharged." Ven nodded approvingly as Roxas stated, "I am such a cheater."

"No. You just found a loophole and you use it to your advantage," Ven replied watching Sora jump off once more. Roxas smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go with that. It sounds better," he said before yelling in victory. He had made it past the platform stage. Next was a boss battle against Jafar. Conversation stopped as Roxas started it. Ventus watched from behind. The Christmas carols continued to be screamed before Sora was hit with a lava rock. It was at that moment the lunch bell rang.

Roxas slammed the gaming console closed as he screamed in fury. He proceeded to pull a spare shirt from his bag and put it on. Ventus sighed.

"Roxas... don't put on the pouting shirt..." He said picking up his bags.

"I'm putting on the pouting shirt," Roxas said forcefully before grabbing his own things and storming away.

_(-)_

_Chorus:_

Roxas was sitting at his seat waiting for class to start. With Axel and Sora gone, he had nobody to annoy. He would have been annoying Ventus or Namine but they were both to used to his antics.

Namie walked up and the two started talking before Namine noticed the words Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto written in red on Roxas's pants. She promptly started singing it and the nobody joined in not even questioning it.

Later in class Namine turned to look at Roxas to see how the boy was holding up without his friend. Roxas looked at the girl. Said girl made a "blagghah" sound at the boy. Said boy made it right back at each other. They both proceed to wave their arms at each other.

After class, Ventus met up with the two. Namine started talking with another student as the keyblade wielders talked about different voice parts.

"Y'know... I sing soprano..." Ventus mused. "And I'm one of the highest ones." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. And people find it strange that I sing with the guys," he said crossing his arms. Ventus started thinking.

"Wait... we have the same voice actor who is a singer," he said with a growing smile. The other, catching on to what he was saying, smiled as well.

"Therefore, we should be able to nail each other's part!" Roxas said and the two high-five.

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!*

_(-)_

_Robotics:_

Robotics was an after school club that Roxas, Ventus, and Axel participated in. They were all members of the animation team and they had the day off because their animation was complete.

Ventus walked into the room talking with Roxas. He pulled out his kindle case in order to show Roxas yesterday's chapter. He then noticed one of the pieces of his case was missing.

Roxas, wanting to help look, yelled, "Let me help!" He talked up the kindle and all the other pieces popped right off. Ventus shot him a look. Roxas smiled apologetically.

Later, Roxas was once more playing Re:Coded and Ventus was watching. After a minute, Roxas died. He threw down the console in frustration. He pulled back out his pouring shirt, which he had taken off during fourth period, and put it on. He glared at the game before summoning his keyblades.** He stared at them.

"I don't deserve my blades," he said throwing them to the other side of the room. Ventus watched sighing at his over dramatic friend.

"You broke your chains..."

"I know! He insta poofed me!" Roxas yelled.

"I hate it when I get insta poofed!" Ventus replied. This sparked the conversation on how unfair insta poofs were.

Later on the two were discussing how much of an impact Ventus had on the game series when one of the other members passed them.

"Roxas and Ventus are the same person," he said quickly. The boys glared at him.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" They shouted. The boy held up his hands in defense.

"Dude, it was a joke," he said trying to calm the blonds down.

"We get _PERSONALLY_ offended by that," the two growled. The boy walked away quickly.***

After more talking, the two managed to get on the topic of how Sora was kind of lame compared to some of the other characters in the series. Roxas started comparing himself to his somebody.

"Y'know, I'm better than Sora. My fighting style is better. My hair stays in one place. My voice is way better," the nobody listed. Ventus, who shared the same basic character design and voice actor, shot Roxas a look.

"Roxas..."

"Oh sorry. _We're_ much better than Sora," Roxas corrected himself. Ventus smiled.

"Good."

Still on the topic of Sora, the boys thought on just Sora as a character.

"Sora's pretty lame," Roxas said after a while. Ventus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..."

"But he's cute," Roxas continued.

"He's adorable," Ventus added on.

The two nodded and said in sync, "Can't hate Sora."****

When it was time to go, Ventus started gathering his bags. Seeing Roxas's Pixistix sitting on his manga, Ventus picked up the candy not knowing that the open part was turned upside down. The powder spilled all over the desk. Roxas glared.

"Ventus!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was open!" He defended helping to clean up the mess.

"You owe me a new Pixistix," Roxas said fixing Ventus in a harsh stare. Ventus wordlessly pulled another Pixistix from his lunchbox handing it to Roxas. The boy nodded.

"Good."

On their way out of the school, Ventus remembered something from earlier that year.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember your plan to become homecoming queen?"

The two promptly doubled over in laughter. Ventus leaned against a wall to stay upright.

"Yeah! I wanted to cosplay as a crossdresser!" Roxas said before the two lost it again. It was at that moment that Ventus had to leave. He said his goodbyes still laughing before climbing into the car.

**That is what happens when Roxas and Ventus get left alone...**

***This is a legit thing. Both Roxas and I are going to try to sing each other's part. Our parts are complete opposites. Results will be posted.**

****It was a keyblade necklace. Same difference.**

*****The guy doesn't know we LARP.**

******Ok, YAOI fangirls... I know your freaking out but please remember that both Roxas and I are actually girls and that Sora is the only legit guy in our roleplay. Interpret this information as you want.**

**Now that that's been said, I have a question for you. Who are the two most likely characters to have a a sleepover? Please comment your answer!**


	7. 11-5-2014

**So that Friday was an interesting one... as I said before we started writing everything down but the paper that included chorus was lost sadly. Enjoy anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. You should know this by now. _**

So... Roxas was drunk. Well not really. He was sleep deprived. But when he's sleep deprived he acts drunk. The group had an interesting day before them just because of that one fact.

_(-)_

_1st period: _

Ventus and Namine share the same first period. Before class fully started the two were talking excitedly about their weekend plans. While this was going on, Namine was turned around in her desk laying an arm on Ventus's. During the talk, she constantly knocked his pencil off the desk only to bend down and retrieve it. Later in class, when she turned to talk again, the boy quietly slipped his pencil out of the girl's reach.

_(-)_

_Lunch: _

Roxas, still sleep deprived (*cough drunk cough*), was asking in his chair, shoes off, and touching Vanitas with his feet. Vanitas made a face and tried to get his counterpart's lookalike to stop. Ventus sighed writing it down before getting his twin to stop.

Roxas then beat Sora with his banana. After getting the fruit back, he proceeded to rub the banana on Vanitas's leg. Noticing the odd looks he was getting, Roxas said, "Have you ever heard of someone losing their leg to a banana?" Cue facepalms.

Roxas then turned to Ventus grabbing at his arm. He looked at his twin. "Hey Roxas..." The nobody caught himself. "You're not Roxas!" He corrected laughing. Ventus rolled his eyes. After a couple of minutes, this happened.

"Hey Ven, give me the paper," Roxas said motioning. Ventus handed over the paper and pen. Roxas stared at the paper drunkenly before uncapping the pen. Ventus watched confused as Roxas stabbed the pen through the paper.

"Uhh... What if I told you that I didn't mean to do that...?" Roxas said apologetically. Ventus facepalmed not saying a word.

"HEY VANITAS!" Roxas yelled. Vanitas looked up glaring. Roxas threw the banana at Vanitas. Vanitas grabbed the banana and proceeded to beat the blond with the fruit. Once Roxas got his weapon back he threw it at his somebody with a shout of, "HEY SORA!"

Sora grabbed the banana to find the peel spilt. He made a face along with several noises that cannot be replicated through text. He wiped the gush on his pants while Roxas made a strangled noise. He grabbed the banana.

"MY BANANA! YOU DESTROYED MY WEAPON!" He cried. Sora ran over and wiped the rest of the gunk on the nobody who flipped.

"EW! EW! GET IT OFF!" He yelled. Sora laughed while Ventus was still caught on the weapon comment.

"What happened to your key-" Roxas cut him off.

"I SOLD THEM FOR THIS!"

"..."

The bell rung and Roxas threw the banana on the tray mumbling, "That was so not worth my keyblades." _

So that was a thing. The next chapter pout will be another LARP chapter and then you will get to figure out which two people have a sleepover. Remember, the only characters that can have it are ones that we have. Here's the list.

Ventus

Roxas

Axel

Sora

Naminé

Vanitas

Comment your guesses!


	8. LARP 2

**LARP part two is here!**  
**_**  
Once the group was able to cheer up the blond, they tried to figure out what was going on. Nothing came up. It was then a strange woman **(my mom)** came out of a nearby house and laid a pack of bottles on a table.

Sora and Ventus ran over to see what it was while the nobodies warily walked over. Ventus and Sora pulled two bottles out of the plastic rings. Roxas grabbed the corner bottle and tried to pull it out. He succeeded...kind of... The plastic ring had remained around the bottle but the thing had been ripped from the others. Roxas stared at the bottle.

"Guys... this world took away my strength..." He said. The group laughed and Ventus attempted to take the ring off but Roxas slapped his hand away.

"I can do it myself!" He yelled. Ventus pulled back and watched as the nobody pulled the plastic from the bottle. Axel grabbed a bottle with no trouble.

Ventus and Sora had opened their own and began drinking the contents while the nobodies stared at the drinks in their hands. Axel read the label.

"Dr. Pepper? What's that?" He asked the blond. Roxas shrugged.

"It looks like some type of elixir..." He mused. He opened the bottle and the familiar hiss of carbonation sounded. The poor boy almost jumped out of his skin.

"IT HISSED AT ME! AXEL IT HISSED AT ME!" He yelled pointing at it the bottle accusingly. Axel's eyes widened and he opened his own bottle only to have the same result.

"MINE DID TOO!" The two started freaking out together. Ventus, noticing the yelling (it was kind of hard to ignore), walked over taking a sip of his drink.

"What's wrong guys?" He asked curiously.

"It hissed at us," Roxas said still pointing at the bottle. "Is it alive?" Ventus almost laughed.

"No it isn't alive. It does that," he explained taking another drink.

"Why?"

"Um... carbonation?"

"What?"

"Nothing... Anyways you can drink it."

Both nobodies still eyed the drinks warily and Ventus stayed nearby. This was something he had to see. Roxas looked up at the elder nobody.

"I'm going to drink it," he said making up his mind. He raised the bottle to his mouth. Axel stopped him.

"No what if it's poisonous!" He yelled. "I'll drink it first." Roxas stared at the redhead with admiration at his courage. Ventus raised an eyebrow.

"Um guys?" He motioned to his own half empty bottle. He was ignored.

"No Axel!" Roxas pleaded. "We'll drink it together!"

"Together?"

"Together."

"Guys..." Ventus tried to get their attention. No such luck.

"On three?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

The bottles were tipped back as both drank this strange elixir. Ventus shook his head fondly at the antics. Once done Roxas turned to his twin.

"And Ventus has been drinking this stuff for the past five minutes," he stated laughing. The other two joined in.

"So how is it?" Ventus asked taking another sip. Roxas drunk a bit more tasting the elixir again.

"I don't feel very revived," he said before taking another gulp. "But it does taste good." Everybody nodded in agreement.  
**_**  
**This is what happens when you give us soda while we are in character... Alright guys you have one more chapter to post your guesses for the sleepover! The next chapter you will see just who slept over and what they did!**


	9. SLEEPOVER

**Heheheheheheheh….. please don't kill me? *hides behind Roxas* I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever! My life decided to take a turn for the worse and I haven't had much time to anything that I deemed as fun. So yeah…**

**ANYWAYS I'M BACK!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did.**

So Roxas and Ventus decided to have a sleepover. Let the randomness commence!

Scene one: Roxas "Discreet" Cookie Challenge

Roxas eyed the box of cookies debating on whether or not he should get one. He wanted one. He wanted one bad. The only problem was, they were Ven's. He couldn't just take one. He huffed at the dilemma before an idea popped into his mind. He stood on his tip toes and gripped the counter with his hands as he tried to get to the box.

Ven, who had been standing across from the boy this entire time, raised an eyebrow.

"Roxas, do you want a cookie?" he asked. Roxas shook his head though his weird movements continued.

"Oh no! Not at all!"

"Roxas… Y'know you can have a cookie."

"I don't want a cookie."

Roxas stopped trying to climb on the counter and he turned and began messing around with everything on the counter. He opened a couple jars and moved around a couple of boxes.

"Roxas, take a cookie."

He didn't take a cookie. Instead he grabbed the box and flipped the lid open and closed a couple times trying to act normal but he was failing miserably.

"Oh, don't mind me. You know how much I like fiddling with things."

"Roxas, take a freaking cookie."

The Nobody still didn't take a cookie. He played with the lid a few more times before he finally lifted a cookie from the box. He looked at it curiously, eyeing it from different angles.

"Hm. I don't think I've ever had this kind before," he said obviously lying. After all, both he and Ven had already emptied half of the cookie content just moments before. Ven sighed giving up. Roxas took a bite before looking towards his twin with widened eyes as if he had done something wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Could I have this?"

"_YES!"_

Scene two: Roxas One-Ups Ventus

Right after Roxas had gotten his cookie he said this.

"Roxas as a cookie."

Ventus, not wanting to be one uped, shot back, "Well, Ventus has milk." He lifted his cup and to a drink to emphasis what he had said. Roxas lifted up a cup as well and with a smug look.

"Roxas has milk too."

Ven couldn't help but laugh at the face Roxas had made. Problem? He still had a mouthful of his milk. It spilled from the corner of his mouth as he tried to stop laughing.

"Roxas also knows how to _drink _milk."

There was a pause."

"…Ventus needs napkin," Ven said moving to grab a paper towel. Roxas handed it to him.

"I win?"

"You win."

Scene three: Roxas's Bad Mouth

The two had gotten relatively silent and Ven tried to come up with a topic to talk about. HE remembered what they had learned about Sora earlier that day.

"Hey, you, me, and Sora all have braces," he said as Sora had gotten his the day before… And complained about it all day at school. Roxas nodded taking a sip of milk.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna have them throughout my entire highschool life. Then mouth surgery. Then they return for another year," He stated. Ven looked up from his cup a little confused.

"Why…?"

"I have a bad mouth."

Ven held his cup in one hand and sliiiiiiiiiides over to his friend keeping his left foot where he previously stood. He reached up to his friend's shoulder. _Pat. Pat. _He lowered his hand and sliiiiiiiiiiiiides back to his previous position. **(A/N: We wrote it in the journal like this. It was being written like this.)**

Scene four: Synchronized Drinking

Ventus and Roxas sat at the table writing down all that had just happened. In sync, they picked up their cups, took a drink of milk, paused, took another drink, and set the cups down. At the sound of the cups hitting the table at the same time they looked over with wide eyes realizing they did that at exactly the same time. They broke into laughter.

Scene five: "Ouch."

Roxas looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully randomly speaking out of the blue.

"I would be the 'younger' version of Roxas, seeing as how I make him out in the roleplay… Not that he has an age. Or anything really."

Ventus lowered his cup and looked at the Nobody out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ouch."

Scene six: Axel! Roxas is Bleeding!

Roxas grabbed the journal from Ventus and drew a quick sketch of himself that honestly didn't look like him at all. As they flipped the page the twins found the pen had bled though the paper. Roxas smirked and quickly wrote in all caps with an arrow pointing to the ink spots.

"ROXAS! OH NO. AXEL, ROXAS IS BLEEDING!"

Scene seven: "Roxas has family issues."

Roxas had turned to another clean page in the journal and began to explain why he and his mom clashed so much to Ventus. Ven just sat back and listened curious to see his friend's reasoning.

"Ok. So we have the mom and the dad. The dad is dominant because y'know, male dominant world. The mom is submissive. They have two children."

He drew four stick figures, two considerably smaller than the other two. He labeled the dad with a 'd' and the mom with a 's' to show dominance and submission. The kids were marked with a 'c' for children. He continued his explination.

"Then the dad leaves so the mom has to become dominant. This is all fine because the kids haven't grown up yet."

Below the first drawing, Roxas drew the same one minus the dad and the mom now was labled with a 'd'.

"The problem comes when one of the children grows up to be dominant and they clash!"

In the final picture, one of the children had grown to the same height as the mom and was now labeled with a 'd'. He drew two arrows pointing opposite directions between the two. Ven looked at the drawing and nodded.

"So basically, Roxas has family issues," he mused causing the other to burst into laughter.

Scene eight: Roxas Forgets the Power Cable

The two had planned to begin playing the first KH but Roxas had forgotten the power cable to the gaming console. Ventus sighed and Roxas looked at the controller in his hand.

"Hey, hold up your hands in fists."

Ven did so a little confused. Roxas stuck the memory card into Ven's left hand and the end of the controller in the other. Ven looked up.

"Wait, we're doing this?" he asked figuring out his friends plan. Roxas nodded and stepped back holding the controller.

"I'm making up for forgetting the power cable."

Ven sighed and held up a hand. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it properly.

"Ok, hold on." He ran to his room with Roxas following. Roxas was pressing the knob forward as if controlling Ventus. Ven picked up the wooden keyblade he had gotten from Terra. They then headed back into the living room where Roxas 'played' Ventus.

"YOU ARE SORA!"

"Oh gosh…"

"ATTACK LEFT!"

Ven blinked and paused.

"Wait, my left or yours?!"

"UM UM UM UM UM MINE!"

"YOURS?"

"MINE!"

"OK!"

This went on for a couple moments before Roxas had Ventus run to the piano to buy chips because apparently the two were playing Re:Coded. Roxas then decided he wanted another cookie. He 'paused' the game and had Ven run in place like the pause screen. When the Nobody moved to the kitchen, Ven followed but Roxas made him go back and continue running in place. Ven sighed.

Eventually, Roxas set down the controller and yelled, "DO THE MOVIES!"

Ventus stared at him with wide eyes. "What?! I don't know the movies!" He looked to his 'player' for any advice.

"I don't control the movies. DO THE MOVIES!"

Ven looked around widely trying to come up with an idea. He then remembered the small scene he had seen from Roxas playing the game at lunch. He tossed the keyblade on the couch, slumped over sadly, then pointed to the ceiling all the while saying, "LOST KEYBLADE; EMO; GO!" with each motion.

Roxas then had Ven run and jump as Ven no longer had his keyblade to attack and block.

"RUN! JUMP! JUMP! YOU DIED! TIME TO GO BACK!"

The cycle continued until Ven accidently landed onto the piano slamming his hands onto the keys. Clashing pitches sounded and Ven 'died' again, this time with his own death music. They didn't continue as Ven's dad made them stop.


End file.
